1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial bone material for medical bone transplantation and the preparation of the material, in particular to a metal bone supporter used in the operative therapy of femoral head necrosis for replacing bone grafting to retard the development of the pathological changes.
2. Description of Background Art
It is well-known that autologous bone, allogeneic bone or artificial bone and other substitutes are required to be implanted into the defective part of the bone during the filling, repairing and other orthopedic treatment for all kinds of bone defects in medical orthopedic trauma and the surgical treatment for necrosis for facilitating the bone at the defective part to regain integrity and continuity, so as to achieve the treating purpose of obtaining normal mechanical property. The therapeutic method is called bone transplantation. Bone defect generally presents at joints, wherein, the incidence rate and disability rate of the bone defect caused by necrosis of femoral head are the highest. According to the statistics, the number of the existing patients with femoral head necrosis, which is a common frequently-occurring disease, is more than 8 million in our country. Pathogenic factors of femoral head necrosis are divided into: traumatic necrosis of femoral head, including fracture of the femoral neck, dislocation of hip joint, acetabular fracture and so on; non-traumatic necrosis of femoral head, comprising many primary diseases, metabolic diseases, diseases induced by alcoholic intemperance and hormonal drugs and so on. The analytical data obtained through scanning, calculating and tracing a plurality of patients with femoral head necrosis via MRI indicates that collapse occurs on the patients whose femoral head necrotic area are more than 43%, no collapse appears on the patients whose necrotic area are less than 25%, and the patients whose the necrotic area are between 25% and 43%, are belong to the potential sufferers of collapse. The only effective therapeutic method for the collapse in relation to necrosis of femoral head is artificial hip joint replacement. In order to prevent collapse, early therapeutic methods for necrosis of femoral head include core decompression, bone grafting, stem cell transplantation and other methods, aiming at decreasing the necrotic range, facilitating the bone healing, preventing the collapse of femoral head and retarding the development of pathological changes. Substitute bone for bone grafting comprises biological artificial bone, including autologous bone or allogeneic bone, wherein, autologous bone, which is provided with great regeneration ability, rapid healing and none immune rejection, is the most reliable bone for implantation. However, for the autologous bone is taken from the patient, the source is limited; in addition, because one more operation is required for taking the bone, not only the treatment time is prolonged, but also the suffer of the patient is increased. Although the source of allogeneic bone is abundant, the original mechanical strength of the bone is decreased and various properties are changed after treatment; moreover, allogeneic bone transplantation is possible of causing the transmission of other diseases, lacking security. Both the autologous bone and allogeneic bone transplantation have the disadvantages of long bone ingrowth and creep substitution period, poor mechanical supporting effect and other factors and limited range of operation indication. In recent years, substitute artificial bone, which is made of composite material as tricalcium phosphate, polylactic acid, pearl powder and sodium chloride, has been used in bone transplantation. However, although being close to the performance of the biological bone, the composite artificial bone still has many problems as unstable therapeutic effect, complicated manufacturing process, great cost, insufficient mechanical property and so on. A significant topic in the field is to solve the difficulty in the treatment of patient at the early stage of femoral head necrosis, such as the reduction of necrotic range, facilitation of bone ingrowth and healing, retardation of the development of pathological changes, prevention of collapse caused by necrosis of femoral head, delay or substitution of hip joint replacement and so on. Therefore, the development of bone substitute, which is characterized in effective defect filling capability, fast bone ingrowth, excellent mechanical effect and low cost, becomes a hot job in the field.